


Can Dance!

by cancerthecrabbo



Series: The Hero... [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: But Still Drunk Shenanigans, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Responsible Consumption of Alcohol, Vai Outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancerthecrabbo/pseuds/cancerthecrabbo
Summary: Adjusting his hair once more, he stepped out of his room into the common area. Instantly, the Champions, Sidon, Teba, Kass, and Zelda whooped and hollered, and he even heard some wolf whistles.





	Can Dance!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, curiosity_is_mine for this idea lol.

Rich, loud laughter filled the room. The torches were lit, food was spread and wine was already filling bellies. Due to the alcohol, Link's lips were greatly loosened and he didn't mind mentioning some of the more humorous happenstances of his journey.

 

" _I snuck into Gerudo Town_ ," Link signed suddenly.

 

Urbosa chuckled, "Impossible! They do not allow voe in there, Link. Just how did you slip past the guards?"

 

He giggled - the wine to food ratio in his belly was equal but he was never very good at holding his liquor - and signed, " _I bought an outfit - a traditional vai's outfit - from someone I strongly suspect enjoys cross-dressing. I don't blame them, to be honest. It was fun._ "

 

There was a second of silence before Urbosa and the others burst into laughter. Link giggled again, though he would never admit to it.

 

"Link- Oh my Goddess- you must show me this outfit!"

 

" _Ah, I don't know-_ "

 

"Oh, please, Link?" Sidon asked. He was grinning so genuinely. He looked lovely in the warm light. It helped that Link was currently in his lap.

 

" _Okay, okay, just for a bit._ "

 

* * *

 

Link put his hair up instead of putting on the veil, opting to wear it like the voe headpiece. The pants felt great as usual, letting in cool air and still keeping in warmth, soft and flowy. The top was form-fitting and accentuated his curves and muscles. Adjusting his hair once more, he stepped out of his room into the common area. Instantly, the Champions, Sidon, Teba, Kass, and Zelda whooped and hollered, and he even heard some wolf whistles. Sidon had a soft smile on his face. He beckoned Link closer to him.

 

"I knew it," Urbosa said in between good-natured laughter, "You do look charming in any garb!"

 

Link gave a little twirl right before sitting back down on Sidon, prompting another round of praise. His cheeks felt warm and he grinned, at ease for the first time in too long.

  
In the end, he kept the outfit on for the rest of the night. It came in handy for when Kass started to play a song and suddenly Revali, Urbosa, and Sidon all wanted to dance with him. Urbosa's dance was wild and quick, generating applause and even small sparks of lightning. He was left breathless from laughter. Revali was flashy with many turns and even going so far as lifting Link once.

 

Sidon's dance was romantic. Urbosa and Zelda paired together, as well. Kass played a song as slow and sweet as honey. Link swayed gently with his love. The Zora bent his legs as best as possible until his chest was lined up with the Hylian's ear. Link listened to Sidon's heartbeat as the song went on, and reached up to kiss him when it ended. Everyone piled into their beds after a hearty 'good night'.

 

The outfit served two purposes that night. The first of which to bring joy to his friends. The second purpose...well, Sidon couldn't help but ravish him - after carefully pulling off the pants and top, of course.

 

He wouldn't want to ruin any chances of seeing Link dance in that outfit again.


End file.
